Volume 11-20
Volume 11 was released on June 18, 1996 in Japan (exactly two years after Volume 1) List of chapters The following is a list of chapters for Volume 11 to 20. Main article: Volume 11 File 101: A Talking Table Cloth (話すテーブルクロス Hanasu tēburukurosu?) File 102: A Death During a Live Broadcast (生放送中の死 Namahōsō-chū no shi?) File 103: Illusionary Road (幻の道 Maboroshi no michi?) File 104: Flash News Deduction Show (緊急推理ショー Kinkyū suiri shō?) File 105: An Important Person!? (大事な人!? Daijina hito!??) File 106: The Weapon Of The Crime (凶器のありか Kyōki no ari ka?) File 107: The Two Mysteries (二つの謎 Futatsu no nazo?) File 108: The Fasting Room (修行の間 Shugyō no ma?) File 109: The Sakura Blossoms and the Hole in the Wall (桜と壁の穴 Sakura to kabe no ana?) File 110: The Power Of Levitation (宙に浮く力 Chūniuku-ryoku?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Kogoro is invited to appear on a TV show about detectives, but the producer is murdered during the broadcast and Conan suspects the host. Later a murder occurs in a coffee shop where Ran is supposed to meet "someone special" and a strange women named Eri Kisaki is a suspect. Stuck in the middle of a forest, Conan, Ran, and Kogoro seek shelter at a temple where a Tengu (long-nosed goblin) is said to have murdered people. That night, the elder priest is found dead, hanging from a beam in a room with an incredibly high ceiling. No one could possibly have hanged himself from up there, and it couldn't be the work of any other human. Could the mythical Tengu really have done it? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|12 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|111-120 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|September 18, 1996 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125042-4 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 12 File 111: Professor's Treasure Box (博士の宝箱 Hakase no takarabako?) File 112: The Black Sun (黒い太陽 Kuroi taiyō?) File 113: The Truth About the Treasure (宝の正体 Takara no shōtai?) File 114: An Unexpected Meeting (突然の遭遇 Totsuzen no sōgū?) File 115: The Whereabouts of the Bomb (爆弾の行方 Bakudan no yukue?) File 116: Conan's Mistake (コナンの誤算 Konan no gosan?) File 117: The Meeting at Mycroft (マイクロフトでの集い Maikurofuto de no tsudoi?) File 118: The Woman Who Knew Too Much (知りすぎていた女 Shiri sugite ita onna?) File 119: The Mysterious Explosion (ナゾの爆発 Nazo no bakuhatsu?) File 120: The Lie is Revealed (見破られたウソ Miyaburareta uso?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Dr. Agasa takes Conan and his young Detective Boys pals to an old, abandoned mansion for a treasure hunt. When the pint-size investigators find a mysterious box, they open it and discover it is full of smashed toys and a violently stabbed teddy bear! Conan follows the trail of clues and runs smack-dab into a dead old man in an attic! At a video game expo, Conan runs into another Man in Black only to lose him in a mysterious explosion. Can he figure out the explosion's true target and the Organization's connection? Later, Heiji Hattori returns and joins Conan and company at a Holmes Freak gathering where the host is suddenly murdered. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|13 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|121-130 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|December 10, 1996 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125043-2 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 13 File 121: The Revelation (本当の姿 Hontō no sugata?) File 122: The Witnesses Are...!? (目撃者は...!? Mokugekisha wa...!??) File 123: The Triplet Suspects (三つ子の容疑者 Mitsugo no yōgisha?) File 124: Really Sad Brotherly Bonds (哀しき兄弟の絆 Kanashiki kyōdai no kizuna?) File 125: The Falling Body (落ちる死体 Ochiru shitai?) File 126: A Suspicious Suicide (疑惑の自殺 Giwaku no jisatsu?) File 127: Flowers And Butterfly (花と蝶 Hana to chō?) File 128: The Runaway (逃亡者 Tōbōsha?) File 129: The Tragedy of the Monster Gomera (怪獣ゴメラの悲劇 Kaijū gomera no higeki?) File 130: A Silhouette Which Disappear (去りゆく後ろ姿 Sariyuku ushiro sugata?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|It's summer! Conan and Ran are invited to Sonoko's family beach house. Sonoko's sister has a fiancé with a family beach house next door, who plans to introduce his bride-to-be to his father and brothers that weekend. But plans go awry when Conan witnesses the fiancé killing his father! To add to the confusion, it turns out the suspected murderer is one of three identical triplets! Can Conan figure out who the real murderer is? Later Conan and his friends go to watch a Gomera movie in the making, but a murder occurs and the producer is dead. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|14 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|131-140 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|March 18, 1997 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125044-0 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 14 File 131: Found the Picture!! (写真があった!! Shashin ga atta!!?) File 132: The Telephone's Number (電話の数字 Denwa no sūji?) File 133: The Case is Just Beginning!? (事件はこれから!? Jiken wa korekara!??) File 134: Question In Dead Leaves (落葉の中の尋問 Rakuyō no naka no jinmon?) File 135: In Mother's Chest!? (母さんの胸の中!? Kāsan no mune no naka!??) File 136: Conan's Grin... (コナンの笑み... Konan no emi...?) File 137: Yukiko's Grin... (有希子の笑み... Yukiko no emi...?) File 138: One More Person... (もう一人の... Mō hitori no...?) File 139: An Unexpected Crew (奇妙な集まり Kimyōna atsumari?) File 140: The Last Guest (最後の客 Saigo no kyaku?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|When a master magician commits suicide his wife suspects foul play and pays a visit to private detective Kogoro Mouri's office. The culprit is one of the dead magician's three assistants. Can Conan find out which one of them had something deadly up their sleeve? Plus, Ran takes Conan's glasses off while he is sleeping and discovers Conan looks just like a young Shinichi Kudo! She begins to grow suspicious and another mystery comes. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|15 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|141-150 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|June 18, 1997 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125045-9 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 15 File 141: Missing?! (ない!? Nai!??) File 142: The Missing Murder Weapon (消えた凶器 Kieta kyōki?) File 143: The Truth, Through Tears (涙で語る真実 Namida de kataru shinjitsu?) File 144: A Similar Voice?! (声が似てる!? Koe ga niteru!??) File 145: What Do They Want? (狙うは... Nerau wa...?) File 146: Duet?! (デュエット!? Duetto!??) File 147: Finger Licking (指をペロッ!? Yubi o pero~!??) File 148: Some Kind of Magic?! (魔法を使った!? Mahō o tsukatta!??) File 149: The Devil's Summons (悪魔の呼び声 Akuma no yobigoe?) File 150: The Bloody Bandage (血染めの包帯 Chizome no hōtai?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|During a school field trip, Conan and Ran end up in a mountain cabin with several members of the teaching staff. Conan gets quite a surprise when he answers the doorbell and a frozen teacher's corpse falls into the house! To add to the mystery, a strange letter is written on the teacher's hand, which sends another of the educators running to his room. Shortly after, he's found dead too! Later, Conan runs into a famous singer who is later kidnapped. After solving it, Kogoro comes upon a murder of a man in a loan company. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|16 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|151-160 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|August 9, 1997 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125046-7 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 16 File 151: White Murder (白き殺人者 Shiroki satsujinsha?) File 152: Truth of the Telephone (真実の電話 Shinjitsu no denwa?) File 153: Bonds of Flame (炎の絆 Honō no kizuna?) File 154: The School's Mystery (学校の不思議 Gakkō no fushigi?) File 155: Someone's There!? (誰かいる!? Dare ka iru!??) File 156: Chance Meeting (邂逅 Kaigō?) File 157: Annihilation (消滅 Shōmetsu?) File 158: Presence (気配 Kehai?) File 159: Finale (終極 Shūkyoku?) File 160: The Machination of the Potter (陶芸家達の企み Tōgei-ka-tachi no takurami?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Conan meets his trickiest adversary yet when the Suzuki Financial Group hosts an exclusive party on the lavish ocean liner the Q. Selizabeth. All 500 guests are wearing a copy of the priceless jewel the Black Star pearl. One pearl is the real thing. And one guest is also the notorious thief Kaitou Kid, aka Kaitou Kid 1412, who is bent on leaving the event with one very expensive party favor. Can Conan save Sonoko's family heirloom from a master thief who's also a master of disguise? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|17 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|161-170 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|November 18, 1997 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125047-5 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 17 File 161: Immovable Proof (動かぬ証拠 Ugokanu shōko?) File 162: Killing with Sound? (音で殺す!? Oto de korosu!??) File 163: Three Schemes (三つの謀 Mittsu no hakarigoto?) File 164: The Weapon That Got Away (逃げた凶器 Nigeta kyōki?) File 165: Not Forgotten (忘れちゃいけない Wasurecha ikenai?) File 166: What to Do? (どうしよう!? Dō shiyō!??) File 167: The Clock (時計が... Tokei ga...?) File 168: A Demon? (鬼が出た!? Oni ga deta!??) File 169: L.N.R. (L·N·R ?) File 170: The Actors (役者が揃った Yakusha ga sorotta?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|A mysterious letter brings Conan and his friends to a mansion full of beautiful clocks that aren't quite behaving themselves. As Conan attempts to figure out what's wrong with the timepieces and who wrote the letter, he uncovers a tale of treasure, thieves and a family tree with very twisted branches. Plus, a famous actor's wife meets with an unfortunate accident right in front of Conan, who takes on the mission to find out about her sudden demise. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|18 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|171-180 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|January 17, 1998 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125048-3 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 18 File 171: It Must Be Similar... (同じはずなのに... Onaji hazuna no ni...?) File 172: Two Rooms (二つの部屋 Futatsu no heya?) File 173: First Love... (初恋の人... Hatsukoi no hito...?) File 174: The Burning Truth (燃える真実 Moeru shinjitsu?) File 175: Unlock Your Heart!? (心は開く!? Kokoro wa hiraku!??) File 176: The New Student... (転校生は... Tenkōsei wa...?) File 177: The Lady In Black (黒ずくめの女 Kurozukume no onna?) File 178: Code Name Sherry (コードネーム·シェリー Kōdo nēmu Sherī?) File 179: The Girl Made of Lies (偽りの少女 Itsuwari no shōjo?) File 180: Checkmate (チェックメイト Chekkumeito?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|At a mystery-themed college party, a fire threatens the life of a pretty freshman--and Conan suspects arson. But Ran is more worried by the discovery that the victim has a past with Shinichi Kudo. Can she compete with Shinichi's beautiful, brilliant first love? Then the Detective Boys stumbles upon a counterfeiting operation led by a woman in black, and Conan finds himself on the trail of the shadowy crime syndicate that turned him into a kid--not to mention the scientist. Ai Haibara who created the de-aging formula! |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|19 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|181-190 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|April 18, 1998 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125049-1 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 19 File 181: Why? (どうして... Dōshite...?) File 182: The Mystery Writer Vanishes (蒸発した文士 Jōhatsu shita bunshi?) File 183: Half of the Top (1/2の頂点 1/2 no chōten?) File 184: When in France (フランスにて... Furansu nite...?) File 185: Gourmet City (食いだおれの街 Kuida ore no machi?) File 186: The Fourth Wallet (四人目の財布 Shi hitome no saifu?) File 187: Inside the Wallet (財布の中の... Saifu no naka no...?) File 188: The Secret of the Driver's Licenses (免許証の秘密 Menkyoshō no himitsu?) File 189: The Targeted Ball (aka: The Burst Ball) (狙われたボール Nerawareta bōru?) File 190: 56,000 Hostages (5万6千人の人質 5 Man 6 senri no hitojichi?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|At long last, Conan has located the scientist responsible for the formula that turned him into a kid, Ai Haibara. Trouble is, she's taken the formula herself--and she can't change back! Together, Conan and the diminutive doctor track down a floppy disk that may contain the secret to curing their condition, only to find the former owner crushed under a fallen bookshelf. Can they crack both the locked-room mystery and the locked disk? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|20 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|191-200 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|July 18, 1998 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125050-5 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 20 File 191: The Eye From Far Away (遠くからの眼 Tōku kara no me?) File 192: Run Away! (逃げろ! Nigero!?) File 193: In The Middle Of The Snow... (雪原の中で... Setsugen no naka de...?) File 194: Suspect Behaviors (怪しい動き Ayashī ugoki?) File 195: Search (探索 Tansaku?) File 196: From The Sky (発露 Hatsuro?) File 197: Goodbye... (サヨナラ... Sayonara...?) File 198: Tangible Proof (証拠が見える Shōko ga mieru?) File 199: Sisterly Love... (姉思い... Ane omoi...?) File 200: Invitation to an Isolated Castle (孤城ヘの誘い Kojō e no sasoi?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Conan is baffled by a murder at a snowbound mansion--and with stage magicians for suspects, anything seems possible. Is this really a case of murder by magic? As the mini-detective tries to conjure up a solution, he doesn't suspect that he's about to cross paths with an old nemesis! Then Detective Mouri's dream comes true: he's going to see his favorite singer, Yoko Okino, in concert! But he's forced to cancel his big night out when a girl dies in a locked bathroom. Is it a case of suicide...or revenge? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |} See also *Volume 1-10 *Volume 21-30 *Manga References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes